Fullmoon (MinYoon)
by Haneullara
Summary: Yoongi pasrah saja begitu dia dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar seorang alpha, seorang pemimpin dari kawanan manusia serigala, Park Jimin. Omegaverse. MinYoon. alpha!Jimin x omega!Yoongi. historical-omegaverse. PWP.


Yoongi pasrah saja begitu dia didandani dan dibawa ke sebuah kamar. Karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi jalan keluar untuknya, seluruh keluarga dan kawanannya telah tiada dan dia juga tidak mungkin hidup sendiri, apalagi dia adalah seorang omega.

Jadi sampailah dia di sini.

Di depan kamar seorang alpha dari sebuah kawanan manusia serigala yang tidak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya.

Pintu kamar dibukakan oleh orang orang yang membawa Yoongi ke depan kamar ini.

Sebenarnya Yoongi ragu untuk masuk,

Tapi punggungnya di dorong supaya dia cepat masuk ke kamar itu.

Di belakang punggungnya, pintu kamar di tutup dengan kencang.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, Yoongi." kata seorang alpha. Dia duduk di atas kasur yang digelar di atas dipan pendek.

Nama alpha ini adalah Jimin, Park Jimin, pemimpin dari kawanan Park. Alpha yang tidak berperawakan tinggi besar seperti alpha kebanyakan, tapi semua orang menganggapnya berbahaya.

Jangan tertipu dengan rupanya yang lembut dan manis, begitu kata orang orang tentang Park Jimin.

Kamar ini adalah kamar Park Jimin yang tentu saja beraroma seperti Park Jimin itu sendiri; bau kayu dan bunga wangi yang menjadi perlambang kawanan Park.

"Ayo duduk, sini." kata Jimin. Seperti ajakan dan bukan perintah.

Jadi Yoongi berjalan mendekati dan hendak duduk di sampingnya,

Jimin mencegahnya,

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di sampingku?" kata Jimin, "Duduklah di lantai."

Yoongi malu, mau tidak mau duduk di lantai.

Menengadah kepada Jimin yang duduk di atas dipan di hadapannya.

Jimin menurunkan kedua kakinya dari dipan sampai kedua kakinya menapak lantai di samping lutut Yoongi.

"Perhatikan aku." kata Jimin lagi.

Jimin mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dan dia duduk melebarkan kaki. Yoongi bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya di balik bahan pakaian putihnya yang tipis. Yoongi juga dapat melihat samar sama warna kulitnya di balik pakaian itu, semua bagian yang berwarna terang dan gelap.

Jimin perlahan membuka simpul bajunya dan melepas bajunya itu. Menunjukkan pada Yoongi yang duduk di antara kedua kakinya badan alpha yang kokoh dan ujung dadanya yang cokelat gelap.

Alpha selalu punya badan yang memang dasarnya lebih kokoh dari pada orang lain, apalagi dari pada para omega seperti Yoongi yang biasanya memiliki tubuh yang lembut dan rapuh.

Jimin membuang bajunya ke lantai, baju itu jatuh di dekat kaki dipan, dan Jimin tersenyum, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab.

Tapi Jimin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kemarikan kedua tanganmu." kata Jimin. Kedua tangannya terulur meminta tangan Yoongi, jadi Yoongi meletakan tangannya masing masing di atas telapak tangan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengarahkan kedua tangan Yoongi untuk meraba kedua pahanya yang masih dibalut celana, lalu mengarahkannya untuk meraba perut Jimin yang tidak lagi tertutup baju, lalu semakin turun ke selangkangannya.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Jimin.

Sesuatu yang keras.

Tangan Yoongi masih dalam arahan Jimin dan sekarang Jimin mengarahkan tangan Yoongi untuk meraba dan meremas remas selangkangannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab, Yoongi."

"Aku t-tidak tahu."

Jimin kembali bertanya, "Tidak tahu?"

Dia melepaskan kedua tangan Yoongi dari genggamannya.

"Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Jimin.

Alpha ini langsung saja melepas celananya di depan wajah Yoongi dan membuangnya menyusul bajunya, menampakan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang tepat di depan wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah pernah melihat kejantanan sebelumnya. Miliknya, milik teman temannya saat mereka mandi di sungai dan milik kakaknya. Jadi itu bukan pemandangan baru bagi Yoongi.

Tapi kejantanan alpha itu berbeda.

Yoongi diberitahu pada dasarnya setiap kejantanan itu sama saja hanya saja kejantanan alpha memiliki satu perbedaan; pada saat mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan, bagian pangkal kejantanan mereka akan membesar dan mengunci lubang yang mereka masuki, istilahnya adalah knot.

Jimin adalah seorang alpha, dia pasti memiliki knot juga.

"Usap usap dia, Yoongi." kata Jimin sambil menunjuk kejantannya.

Yoongi langsung menurutinya, dia mengusap usap kejantanan Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

Yoongi tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi dia hanya menuruti perkataan Jimin.

Begitu Jimin bilang, "Kau bisa meremasnya pelan pelan."

Maka Yoongi meremas remas kejantanan Jimin.

Dan begitu Jimin bilang, "Jilat ujungnya."

Maka Yoongi menjilati ujung kejantanan Jimin yang basah.

"Apa rasanya?" tanya Jimin.

"Aneh." kali ini Yoongi langsung menjawab, karena memang rasanya aneh di lidah Yoongi sampai Yoongi bingung menjelaskannya.

"Masukan ke mulutmu." kata Jimin.

Yoongi terkejut, dia menengadah menatap mata Jimin.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya?" tanya Jimin.

"Belum."

"Aku akan mengajarimu." kata Jimin, dia menyisir rambut panjang putih Yoongi yang terurai dan lalu menggenggamnya.

"Sekarang masukan ke mulutmu."

Jadi dia memasukkannya ke mulutnya sampai mulutnya penuh.

"Hanya bisa segini?" tanya Jimin, dia menggenggam rambut Yoongi, "Santai, Yoongi, tenangkan dirimu, aku akan memasukannya lebih dalam lagi. Taruh tanganmu di pahaku."

Kedua tangan Yoongi bertumpu pada masing masing paha Jimin, sementara Jimin menggenggam rambut Yoongi dan menggerakkan kepala Yoongi maju dan mundur.

Jimin terdengar keenakan, tapi Yoongi makin lama makin tidak bisa bernapas.

Jimin menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memasukan kejantanannya terlalu dalam ke dalam mulut Yoongi sampai sepertinya Yoongi bisa merasakannya membesar dan menghentak di dalam rongga lehernya. Hidung Yoongi sampai menyentuh bagian bawah perut Jimin yang ditumbuhi rambut yang keriting, aroma yang Yoongi bisa hirup sangat amat kuat dan sangat amat Jimin yang ditambah aroma lain yang membuat Yoongi merasa panas.

Yoongi tidak bisa bernapas dan seluruh bagian mulutnya sakit. Tangannya yang berada di paha Jimin kini meremas paha itu sampai kukunya menancap di kulit Jimin.

Jimin menarik kepala Yoongi menjauhi kejantanannya dan Yoongi langsung terbatuk batuk sampai ingin muntah -untungnya dia tidak muntah.

"Ya ampun! Apa aku terlalu kasar!?" Jimin panik.

Di samping tempat tidurnya terdapat meja kecil, di sana diletakan minuman entah apa.

Jimin mengambil segelas minuman, "Minumlah dulu." Dia menyodorkan gelas air itu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tanpa peduli apa isi gelas itu langsung saja menghabiskannya.

Jimin menarik untuk bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Maaf aku terlalu kasar di kali pertamamu. Apa kau mau minum lagi?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Jadi apa kita bisa melanjutkannya?" tanya Jimin. Tapi tanpa Yoongi jawab pun dia sudah melepaskan simpul ikatan pakaian Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa diam saja.

Yoongi menurut saja begitu Jimin membuka pakaiannya dan meloloskannya dari badan Yoongi. Pakaian Yoongi kini sudah tidak melekat lagi pada badannya, tapi Yoongi masih mendudukinya. Yoongi sedikit menarik kain pakaiannya untuk menutupi selangkangannya karena dia tidak mengenakan apa apa untuk menutupi selangkangannya di balik pakaiannya tadi.

Jimin lalu merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka dan langsung menyerang leher Yoongi dengan ciuman.

Sentuhan kulit bertemu kulit dan ciuman di lehernya yang kini mulai turun ke dadanya membuatnya merasa aneh. Tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal seperti padanya dan tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini kecuali heat-nya.

Dalam masa heat-nya Yoongi pernah beberapa kali bermimpi tentang bagaimana ritual mating itu di lakukan.

Dan kini dia akan melakukannya dengan seorang alpha dari kawanan serigala yang tidak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya, dengan Park Jimin.

Ciuman Jimin bergerak ke pucuk dada Yoongi. Jimin menghisap kedua pucuk dada Yoongi bergantian. Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam menahan geli, ngilu dan nikmat.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin melepaskan hisapannya.

Dia kembali duduk dengan tegak, sejajar dengan Yoongi. Dia mendorong Yoongi untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan membenarkan posisi berbaring Yoongi.

"Perhatikan aku." kata Jimin sesaat sebelum dia menjilat kemaluan Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa lagi memperhatikan apa yang Jimin lakukan, tiap hisapan dan jilatan makin membawanya seakan terbang tinggi di langit kenikmatan, bagaimana Yoongi bisa memperhatikan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar tangan Yoongi meremas remas rambut Jimin yang wajahnya masih terbenam di selangkangan Yoongi.

Jilatan Jimin lalu berpindah ke lubang Yoongi. Yoongi tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana cara Jimin menggerakkan lidah, tapi semua gerakannya terasa sangat nikmat dan dalam sebentar saja Yoongi mengeluarkan cairannya dan lubangnya menjadi sangat sangat basah.

Cairan Yoongi jatuh ke mana mana dan sedikit mengenai rambut Jimin.

Jimin bangkit, dia duduk di antara kedua kaki Yoongi yang terbuka lebar.

"M-maaf s-saya-" Yoongi tergagap.

"Sst..." tapi Jimin menghentikannya. dia merangkak ke atas tubuh Yoongi, "Itu memang akan terjadi, tenang saja, itu bukan hal buruk." lalu dia kembali menciumi leher Yoongi lagi, dan berkata, "Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Yoongi terdiam, pasrah dan mengangguk.

Saat itulah Jimin mendorong kejantanannya memasuki lubang Yoongi yang sangat sempit karena belum pernah terjamah sama sekali.

Jimin kesusahan, Yoongi juga kesakitan. Tiap kali Jimin masuk makin dalam rasanya Yoongi seperti dirobek, jadi dia mengerang dan sampai menangis, tapi itu tidak menghentikan Jimin.

"Kau benar benar baru pertama, ya? Santai, Yoongi, kalau kau tenang sakitnya akan cepat hilang."

Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa lagi menjawab, dia hanya menangis sementara Jimin menghapus air matanya.

Ketika Yoongi sudah lebih tenang, Jimin lalu mendorong seluruh bagian kejantanannya memasuki lubang Yoongi, "Maafkan aku, Yoongi."

"Tidak," kata Yoongi, "Jangan -jangan minta maaf, Alpha."

"Boleh aku menggerakannya?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi lagi lagi hanya mengangguk.

Jadi Jimin bergerak. Awalnya pelan agar tidak membuat Yoongi makin kesakitan, tapi ternyata Yoongi masih kesakitan juga. Baru lama lama Yoongi makin terbiasa dan mulai menikmati.

Yoongi mulai mendesah saat Jimin menyentuh titik titik yang membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Tapi kemudian Jimin berhenti.

"Ah! K-kenapa?" Yoongi langsung bertanya, dia tidak senang kenikmatannya hilang begitu saja.

Jimin tertawa, masih bisa bisanya dia tertawa, "Apa kau ingin malam ini segera berakhir, Yoongi?"

"Tidak, Alpha."

"Kalau begitu tolong bersabarlah." kata Jimin.

Sesaat kemudian dia mulai kembali bergerak, memberikan lagi kenikmatan yang tadi sempat hilang pada Yoongi.

Membuat Yoongi terbang, makin dekat pada puncaknya. Dia merasakannya dan ingin mengatakannya pada Jimin, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

Untungnya Jimin bertanya, "Apa kau sudah hampir sampai puncak?"

Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk dengan cepat.

Gerakan Jimin menjadi sangat keras dan dalam, tapi iti tidak lagi membuat Yoongi kesakitan, malah satu tusukan Jimin yang sangat dalam itulah yang membuat Yoongi sampai pada puncaknya.

Jimin tidak bergerak selama Yoongi ada di puncaknya, dia menekan kejantanannya dalam dalam di lubang Yoongi. Baru setelahnya, dia kembali bergerak, mengejar puncaknya sendiri dan menanamkan knotnya yang menguncinya dan Yoongi. Ketika knotnya sudah mengunci barulah air maninya keluar, memenuhi Yoongi sampai Yoongi merasa kembung.

"Terimakasih." kata Jimin, sayup sayup dia seperti mengatakan hal hal lain, tapi Yoongi terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan dan dia tertidur.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Seperti apakah posisinya bagi Jimin dan kawanannya. Yang jelas Yoongi tahu, menyerahkan kesucian pada seorang alpha berarti menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi pasangannya sampai maut memisahkan.


End file.
